


Sweet Dreams

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: When Cisco's knocked unconscious, he gets some answers of his own. (Missing Scene from Arrow 6x08/Speculation for The Flash 4x08)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason for this fic: I'm bitter as hell that the EPs decided that the best solution for Cisco being too powerful was to literally knock him out for an entire episode. Read my more in-depth thoughts here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BcB0JOeF2qz/?taken-by=sarahsharpe1231 That being said, I channeled my anger into something productive and the result was this fic.
> 
> Figured if Cisco's going to have another evil doppelgänger, this one should be named Hardline! (His other brother in the comics, Armando, went by several names: Reverb, Rupture, and Hardline.) Also, if you haven't watched Stranger Things yet (WHICH YOU SHOULD), this is The Void: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/strangerthings8338/images/5/58/Stranger_Things_1x06-Eleven%27s_mental_void.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161114125842 Finally, I have Cisco drop in on this scene from tonight's episode of The Flash: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RujUTlPFGfU
> 
> Also, I know a lot of you guys HATE Cynthia's codename but I REALLY couldn't not use it! Canonically, Cindy thinks her codename is more badass so I HAD to have Cisco say it in this circumstance! Forgive me!
> 
> Finally, I know Cisco's in the pipeline from these shots from two different trailers: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb5phYilDuz/?taken-by=sarahsharpe1231 & https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb1U7YqFtLJ/?taken-by=sarahsharpe1231
> 
> That's about it! From that first link, I know that I wasn't the only one SUPER pissed about what they did with Cisco so I hope I was able to make some people happy! Enjoy!!!

Cisco woke up to find himself trapped in—well, what he could only describe as The Void from _Stranger Things_.

“What…?” he asked. “Where am I…?”

“I think you know the answer to that, Cisco,” a voice too similar to his own echoed behind him.

“I’m asleep,” he surmised. “Aren’t I?”

“I prefer the term unconscious,” the voice said, getting less echo-y as it came closer.

“Why can’t I wake up?” Cisco asked.

“Because I’m keeping you here,” the voice said, smugly.

Cisco finally turned around to see who this stranger was. To no surprise, it was one of his doppelgängers.

“You’re trapping me in my own vibe?” he asked.

“Something like that,” his doppelgänger responded.

“Who are you?” Cisco asked.

“I’m Hardline,” he answered. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Vibe. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“Why are you keeping me here?” Cisco wondered.

“Because I can’t have your friends using you to ruin our plans,” Hardline said. “You could vibe our next move or even just breach them over here. I can’t have you doing that.”

“If I’m such a big threat, why didn’t you have your cronies just kill me?” he asked.

“They had orders to,” Hardline said. “They tried to. The Flash got in the way. This was the next best option. You can thank Overgirl for your little bump on the head.”

“What _is_ your plan?” Cisco prodded. “Why are you here? Why did you crash the happiest day of my best friend’s life?”

“Because the time of heroes and legends has come to end,” Hardline proudly responded. “On every Earth. The time has come for you to fall under the Reich’s reign.”

“I don’t know,” Cisco said, trying to match his counterpart’s smugness. “It’s a big multiverse. A lot of heroes. Superman and Martian Manhunter on Earth-38. Accelerated Man and Gypsy on Earth-19. Jay Garrick. Jesse Quick.”

“All of them no match for us,” Hardline said.

“You know you’re not invincible, right?” Cisco asked. “Earth-2’s Cisco was murdered.”

“So were you,” Hardline responded. “At the hands of Eobard Thawne. Lucky for me…we’re on the same side.”

“No,” Cisco said, shaking his head. “That’s impossible. We saw him get erased from existence.”

“Think again,” Hardline said as he grabbed Cisco’s wrist.

All of a sudden, Cisco was standing in Caitlin’s lab. Kara was strapped to the bed—her doppelgänger and the man he once looked up to as a father standing over her.

“I’m gonna crack you open like a walnut,” Thawne said. “Then when I take your healthy heart, I’m gonna put it in her.”

“Kara…” Cisco said, knowing full-well she couldn’t hear him.

“Supergirl isn’t looking so super right now, is she?” Hardline said.

“Where’s everyone else?” Cisco asked. “Barry? Oliver?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” Hardline said.

He squeezed Cisco’s wrist and the next thing he knew, Cisco was standing in a concentration camp. Barry, Oliver, Sara, Stein, Jax, and Alex all had electric shock collars around their necks and were standing in a sea of people with shaved heads and striped uniforms. The sight made him sick to his stomach.

“I swear to god, I’m going to wake up and when I do, your sorry ass is going down,” Cisco said, not taking his eyes off his friends.

“Good luck doing that when you’re locked in your own inescapable prison,” Hardline said.

Cisco’s eyes opened and, sure enough, he found himself lying in a cell in the pipeline.

“Well, I’ll say one thing,” Hardline said.

Cisco stood up and turned around to find his doppelgänger leaning against the back wall.

“It’s more cozy in here than I thought it would be,” he said, looking around at the cell. “I’d get comfortable if I were you.”

With that, Hardline disappeared. Cisco turned back around to face the pipeline. He saw Caitlin, Rory, Curtis, Rene, and Dinah all unconscious in their own individual cells. He really wished this was one of those times his tech would malfunction.


End file.
